Truth or Dare
by MhiaFujioka
Summary: The host club plays truth or dare, and Tamaki has a plan that assures a kiss will happen between him and Haruhi :


Tamaki's POV

Tamaki ran into the host club room with a smile on his face. He had come up with a devious plan that would assure Haruhi and he would kiss! TRUTH OR DARE.

Haruhi's POV

Haruhi wondered what Tamaki was so happy about. She was about to get up and ask him, but he had walked over to Kyouya to tell him something.

Tamaki's POV

"Hey, Kyouya! I want to play a game! Just the host club!"

Kyouya sighed and said, "And what game would that be?"

"Truth or dare!"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and said, "And you want me to dare you to kiss Haruhi?"

Tamaki stuck out his tongue and smiled. His master plan was sure to succeed! He would finally get to lock his lips with those of Haruhi's. He had recently told everyone except Haruhi that he realized his feelings. This was the best plan he'd ever thought of! If it succeeded, Haruhi would be astonished at his wonderful kissing, and fall in love with him! What he didn't know, was that she already was in love with him….

Haruhi's POV

_He looks like he has something planned… I wonder what it could be….._

Suddenly Tamaki called to everyone, "Gather around! We're going to play a game!"

Honey took Mori's hand and dragged him over to where Tamaki was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed, and a huge smile on his face.

The twins walked over to sit by Honey. Haruhi sat next to Tamaki and Kyouya. They had made a circle on the floor with their legs crossed.

The twins looked at Tamaki and said together, "What are we playing?"

Tamaki stuck his finger and thumb in the air and said, "Truth or dare!"

The twins said, "Cool!"

Honey said, "Hey, Takashi! We're playing truth or dare! I hope I get dared to eat 3 cakes!" He was hinting at Mori.

Haruhi thought, wow…okay….now that was something I'd never expected to play here. I might as well stay.

Tamaki said, "Let's begin! First Haruhi, truth or dare?"

"Uh…………dare." Haruhi knew this game was going to be strange to play.

"Okay….I dare you to….Go up to a girl in the hall way and give her a compliment!"

He can't be mean for one second, can he?

Haruhi got up and walked out the door, followed by the host club. They stayed about 20 feet away from her at all times. Finally she spotted a girl in the hall way, who usually requested the twins.

"Excuse me….Uh….I like you shoes?"

The girl blushed and said, "Thanks, Haruhi!" and walked away smiling.

Haruhi didn't know why she said thanks. Her shoes were the same as every other girl's….Well, at least she got her dare over with.

Next was Honey. Mori dared him to eat 3 cakes, as he'd hinted earlier. Honey did it gladly, and in less than 5 minutes. That made Haruhi want to throw up.

After that was Kyouya, who was asked if he ever cried. He said, "Yes, once. Because Tamaki would not be quiet about the host club being started. He bothered me day and night."

Everyone looked at him like he'd been too harsh. Then he said, "I was joking, you know." He smiled and adjusted his glasses.

After four more rotations, it was Kyouya's turn to dare somebody. He said, "Tamaki. I chose you. Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare!"

"Okay…" Kyouya looked around at everyone, then smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Haruhi, on the lips, for 10 seconds straight."

Tamaki and Haruhi blushed.

Haruhi felt her heart beat speed up. If it went any faster she'd faint.

Tamaki crawled over to her shyly. Haruhi put her legs in front of her so he could crawl up to her over them.

Haruhi had to use her hands to hold her up. She was partially leaning backwards. Tamaki's whole body was over her, and he leant forward. She closed her eyes and did the same. Soon, their lips touched.

Haruhi stayed in that position for a long time. She broke away and they kissed again, and again, and again. They were now making out, which was not part of the dare. They were about to kiss again but Hikaru had pulled Tamaki off Haruhi so he landed on the ground with a thump.

He looked at Haruhi and said, "That lasted one minute, not 10 seconds. You guys lose! Kyouya wins!"

Kyouya smiled at his victory.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya and said, "Does that mean the games over?"

Kyouya looked at Tamaki and said, "Yes it does."

Tamaki brightened and went back over to Haruhi, where they started making out in the same position again. Tamaki got closer and closer, which had caused Haruhi to now be lying down. He was towering over her. When they had finally stopped and looked around, nobody was in the room.

They got up and Tamaki said, "Well. We'd better be getting home! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Haruhi said, "Yes." And walked out the door, leaving Tamaki to pack up his things.

As Haruhi left, she put her finger on her lips, and smiled.

THE END :D


End file.
